Can I Crash With You?
by wonderwaller
Summary: Early season two, the scene we were so viciously robbed of. "You're loving this." "What? The fact that you are begging to get into my bed?" "For the record, I wouldn't put you through this."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on."

"Its comfy." Erin replied pointing towards the couch.

"For a small child."

"And you, a small" Erin smirks as her eyes drop lower on her partner, "sized man."

"Small? Stop it."

"What?"

"You've got a big bed in there."

"And."

"And you, in fact, are a small person."

"Your point?"

"There's plenty of room."

"I know, I like to spread out."

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on."

"What?"

"Can I crash with you?"

"I present to you my couch. For crashing."

"You know what I mean."

"I feel like I don't."

"Erin."

"Jay."

"I feel like you want to hear me say it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Halstead." Erin was beyond the point of even pretending to hide her grin.

"Erin, can I sleep with you in your bed."

"Can ya is in Africa, Jay."

"May I sleep with you in your bed." Jay groaned in response.

"So close!"

"Erin Lindsay, may I **please** sleep with you in your bed."

"Oh is that what this is all about?"

"Ha ha."

"Gosh, Jay, I just don't know, what would Hank say?" Erin teased.

"You're loving this."

"What? The fact that you are begging to get into my bed?"

"For the record, I wouldn't put you through this."

"You're full of shit! You would love to hear me beg you to sleep with me."

"Oh is that what this is about?" Jay smirked, feeling a semblance of power for the first time in this conversation. "Is part of the Halstead/Lindsay fantasy you've got going on, me begging for it?"

"You wish."

"Clearly, you don't have to anymore."

"Fine. But you need to shower before you go anywhere near my bed."

"Should I beg for a sponge bath?"

"I'm getting in first." Erin ignored the teasing from her partner. "Make yourself at home."

"We could always save water, shower….", Jay is cut off by the bathroom door closing.

He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit to being pleased with the arrangement. The two's partnership was constantly underlined by a promise of one day, and the actuality of a night of domesticated fun excited Jay beyond words. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he decided to take advantage of his alone time in Erin's apartment.

Jay was more than familiar with the common space of the apartment, having spent many a night watching sports or movies with his partner. Her bedroom, however, was something he only saw in passing through the doorway. He took a deep breath before entering.

The clean, modern aesthetic continued in her bedroom from the living room. However, there were a few more personal pieces, namely photographs. After stealing a glance at the bathroom door, reassured by the sound of running water, Jay moved closer to inspect the collection. There were mostly pictures of the Voight family, including a couple of a much younger Erin with a woman Jay assumed to be Camille. The affection between the two was clear in the pictures.

Next to them was a picture of Jay himself. Jay's eyes scanned the room for any pictures of any of the other members of the unit and could barely contain his grin when there were none to be found. He picked up the familiar picture for closer inspection. Ruzek had snapped it of the two fooling around after a successful raid, both geared up in their vests, grins plastered on their faces.

Jay was so lost in the memory that he didn't even notice the water stopping or hear the bathroom door open.

"Before you get a big head, I know for a fact that you have the same picture in your top desk drawer." Erin's voice makes him jump at least an inch from the ground before he turns around to greet her.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Jay's eyes immediately drop to the ground upon realizing his partner is covered only by a small towel. "I'll get out so you can change."

"I'll change while you're in, good thing I only left you cold water." Erin grinned as she moved to the side of her bed.

"Let me get my stuff." Jay ignored her joke as he grabbed his bag, dropping it on her bed. "I'll be quick." Jay hurried into the bathroom, briefs, sweatpants, and shower bag in hand.

After ten minutes, Jay emerged from the bathroom. "I hung my towel in there. I hope that was alright. Hey, is that my shirt?"

Sure enough Erin Lindsay stood before him in a pair of boxer shorts and an oversized shirt that read ARMY across the chest.

"Maybe I snooped, too. Consider it your payment."

"Is that all? I was thinking of some fun and exciting ways to pay my debt."

"I'm sure you were. Are you going to wear a shirt?" She questioned, slightly blushing at the sight of her shirtless partner in front of her.

"You're lucky I'm wearing pants." He replied, "Plus, you've stolen my go to, which I'm assuming is part of your master plan." Jay teased as he pulled back the covers to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, Erin, I thought you said it was ok. I'm actually kind of tired."

"That's my side."

"No, this is my side. Closest to the door, ready to go."

"No, that is my side. Closest to the door, ready to go."

"I feel like the hospitable thing to do would be to give me this side, as your guest."

"I feel like the polite guest would give the owner of the bed her side."

"I'll wrestle you for it."

"Jay."

"Scrabble?"

"Jay."

"We could share it."

"Jay, I'm tired."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Fine."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." The partners said in unison, "Yes!" Lindsay jumped into the bed, "Rock beats scissors, move it." She stuck her tongue out at her partner and climbed into the open sheets.

Jay wordlessly climbed over her to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, "For that, I'm losing the pants." He reaches below the sheets and slides of the sweats, throwing them across the room.

"Jay!"

"Relax, I'm still wearing briefs. They're as long as what you've got on. And don't act so scandalized, we both know you stole my shirt so I wouldn't have one to wear tonight."

"Ok buddy."

The two settled into a brief silence.

"Did you put cologne on to go to bed?" Erin asks as she rolls on her side.

"Its my soap."

"It smells nice."

"Thank you. Want to talk?"

"I want to sleep." She answers as she closes her eyes, silence once again filling the room.

"Shut up, Halstead." Erin whispers after a few minutes.

"I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you thinking."

"I told you I can't sleep on this side."

"I'm not moving."

"Can I try something?"

"I'm too tired for scrabble, Jay." Erin sleepily replies.

"Not that."

"I'm not moving."

"You won't have to." Jay whispers as he snakes his arm under Erin, first pulling her into his chest, and then quickly rolling her to the other side of him. "See", Jay smiles into her hair, "We are both on the right side of the bed, and you didn't have to move."

"Mhmm." Erin mumbles as she cuddles into her partner's chest.

Jay's arm relaxes around her waist as his eyes give way to slumber.

"Hey, Jay." Her husky voice whispers as her leg wraps tighter around his, "you were right, I did just want to get you into bed without your shirt on."

"I knew it." Jay smiles and he can feel her lips curve up against his chest.

"Night, Jay."

"Night, Er."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's eyes squeezed tighter as the light slowly began to fill her bedroom. In a last ditch effort to evade the morning, her arm mindlessly slid down the bed, searching for a blanket to cover her eyes.

"And you thought I would be the one taking advantage of you." A deep voice teases; pulling Erin completely from the rest she so desperately desired and making her acutely aware of the fact that it wasn't her bed that she was beginning to rub down.

"Shut up, Halstead." Erin groaned as she buried her head deeper into Jay's chest. Deciding that her comfort was worth more than the smug grin she knew was spreading on her partner's face.

Jay obliged and took the opportunity to appreciate the feeling of his partner in his arms. Lately it felt as though Jay spent most of his day fighting the impulse to have physical contact with Erin. Whether it be to brush a stray hair away from her face, to hold her hand as it sits between them in the car, or to pull her into a hug after a tough case, Jay was constantly stuffing his hands in his pockets, fighting the magnetic pull her body had on them.

"We've never hugged." Jay's thought escapes his lips before his brain can stop it. Immediately his head shakes at the sharing of his revelation.

"I'm not a hugger." Erin's voice vibrates against him, still far too tired to lift her head and start the morning. The feeling sends chills up Jay's entire body as he cannot help but feel her leg wrapped around his, her warmth pressed tightly against his hip and her eyelashes fluttering softly against his chest.

"You hug Voight", he responds, causing his eyes to incredulously glare to the side at his own stupidity. "And Olinsky and Antonio." He adds unable to control the thoughts as they spill from his mouth.

Erin exhales deeply, warming his chest with her breath. "There." She mumbles as she slides her hand across him, pulling Jay closer into her.

"I mean its weird right? You're my partner, but you've hugged everyone in the department but me." Jay responds, ignoring her attempt to placate him.

"What's weird is your need for a morning therapy session about hugs as you're lying half naked in my bed." Erin responds as she pulls away from Jay, moving her head up to her own pillow.

Jay's body instantly misses hers as he rolls to his side, eliminating the empty space before it fully appeared.

"We don't hug for the same reason why you are the only member of our team that I would let crash with me." Her eyes lock with his and they both allow the words unsaid to hang in the air between them.

Minutes pass as the two relax into a silence surrounding them. The warmth from the bed is consuming and the sleep that was once so strongly desired is all but forgotten.

Jay is so lost in the moment that he doesn't notice her hand reaching towards him until her cold fingers connect with his throat. He fights the chills that once again pulsate through his body as he wonders if she knows the effect she has on him. He is positive he cannot hide it with so little between them.

"You've never told me what this scar is from. I've always wondered." Her brown eyes drop from his own as they focus on faint line beneath her fingers.

"Someone got a jump on me when I was on my first tour." He responds, wishing away the memory.

"Was it bad?" Her voice drops to a whisper as her fingers continue their dance.

"I survived."

"Good thing you've got such solid back up now." Erin's grin spreads across her face as her eyes return to her partner's, her hand she allows to fall down to his arm as the tension once again begins to overtake the room.

"Is now a good time to address the drooling issue?" Jay's cheeks push his eyes up as his smile engulfs his face.

"What drooling issue?" her once playful eyes drop to a dubious stare.

"Oh come on!" Jay laughs taking her hand and pressing it against his chest, "I'm drenched."

"Maybe its your sweat, can't handle the heat?" Erin questions letting her hand linger.

"Pfff." He exhales, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so confident. I wasn't going to bring this up, but since we are sharing secrets would this be a good time to discuss the moaning?"

"You're full of it." Jay asserts, challenging his smaller partner. The dreams wouldn't be a surprise; he has had countless in the past. Not remembering one would be a shocker.

"Maybe, but you'll never know." Erin replies, not missing a beat. "I'm actually wondering if I should be offended." Erin's eyes drop down her partner as she rolls to her side, directly facing her partner.

"Were you keeping tabs?"

"Just surprised I guess." The disappointment in her own voice surprises Erin.

The sound of their phones stops the conversation before it could progress, as the pair roll away from one another to check the messages blinking on their phones.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower before we go." Jay speaks first after looking up from his phone. "Need to wash away the drool." He teases as he rises from the bed.

"You wish."

"Maybe I do." He calls over his shoulder, exchanging smiles.

"Hey, Jay? You could do this again, tonight. If you still need a place."

"What about if I don't, need a place I mean?" Jay questions confidence overtaking him as he stands in the girl of his dream's room in nothing but his briefs.

"Well, if you can stand the drool." Erin responds with a grin as she shyly shrugs her shoulders and looks up to the ceiling before returning her eyes to him.

"I love the drool."

"Well, then ok."

"Ok." Jay agrees, his smile once again overtaking his face.

The End.

A.N. – I didn't plan on this being more than a one shot, but I'm in withdrawals and I am having a block completing a story about Jay's first day when this popped into my mind. Thank you to the readers. I wish you all kindness and wellness.

I've been having writers block, feel free to PM with requests or ideas.


End file.
